Um Dia Diferente de Todos os Outros
by F.D'hiver
Summary: Quando a rotina de uma família muda nem que fosse por um dia, os olhos atentos de uma criança sempre percebe. No alto de seus quatro anos Sarada não entedia o que ocorria a sua volta, mas estava curiosa, curiosa demais para saber o que tanto perturbava seu pai. Fanfic postada para o SSMonth do grupo fanfics SasuSaku.


**Nota:** Naruto não me pertence, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, porém o enredo dessa estória é de minha total autoria. One criada para o SSMonth do FFSS. Dia 02 - Uchiha Itachi

* * *

.

.

 **Um Dia Diferente de Todos os Outros**

.

.

Os sons, tons e odores a ganhavam. Não tinha o que Sarada, no alto de seus quatro anos de idade, amasse mais do que ir a feira no centro de Konoha junto com sua mãe. Não havia cenário mais animado e amistoso para ela, cores mais vibrantes que pulassem a sua vista, como ocorria naquele local. Um passeio semanal que fazia com gosto.

Todas as quartas ela acordava como um reloginho, pronta para sua pequena aventura. Pulava da cama e corria para o quarto dos pais e só se sentia satisfeita quando Sakura também estivesse de pé. Não se abatia ou desistia nem mesmo quando eles a puxavam para meio da cama, quando sua mãe tentava nina-la ou quando seu pai a aninhava em seu braço, a puxando para o meio de seu peito. Em um outro momento, em um outro dia ela poderia fraquejar e aceitar de bom grado esses mimos, mas não no seu dia sagrado.

— Você só vai sair de cima de mim quando eu levantar não é mesmo? — ela suspirava, sempre suspirava, mas sorria, não tinha pesar, nem irritação no tom e semblante de Sakura.

Só quando sua mãe já estava de pé que Sarada aceitava o colo e se aninhava nos braços calorosos. Tomavam banho juntas, cantavam qualquer baladinha que Sarada quisesse, Sakura preparava o café para as caminhadas e elas montavam a famigerada lista de compras que a pequena Uchiha adorava, pois não era apenas telespectadora como seus gostos e o que desejava comprar também contava, quase uma adulta. Assim que chegava o momento da saída, Sarada já estava uma pilha, agitada que só, ficava a porta aguardando Sakura aparecer para que elas começassem o seu dia.

Não moravam muito longe do centro, duas ruas depois da casa delas já entravam na via entre as barracas, onde a diversão começava. Os gritos animados, as frases engraçadas, os vendedores persuadindo clientes de diversas maneiras variadas. Tentavam atrai-las para suas barracas, sempre lhe davam frutas e ela acabava se lambuzando toda, mas comia quase todas.

Quando as compras se iniciavam podia ver sua kaa-san discutir energicamente os preços, as bochechas tornando-se rubras e um brilho novo surgindo nos olhos claros, Sarada aprendeu que essa era o tipo de briga em que, apesar de parecer, ela não estava brigando de verdade e como era divertido observa-la assim. Após uma vitória ou uma derrota bem aceita ela brindava os feirantes com um de seus mais reluzentes sorrisos.

Na verdade, entre todo o resto, foram essas pequenas e novas percepções com Sakura que a levaram a gostar de ter esses momentos. O resto ela passou a apreciar com o tempo, ir a feira foi o primeiro passeio de adultos que fez, por assim dizer. Antes eram só idas ao parque, a casa dos amigos, aniversários, o começo da pré-escola na academia. Saídas normais, sem nada de novo, só o que ela já conhecia, sua sorridente e afável mãe, sempre disposta a brincar, agitada, carinhosa, dedicada.

Foi naquele espaço barulhento que ela enxergou outra faceta dela, foi onde notou um fervor e uma timidez tão incomuns. Foi ali que a viu reluzir, foi ali que percebeu que não era só ela, Sarada, seu pai e poucos outros conhecidos que a adoravam, era todo mundo. Mesmo aqueles a quem ela dobrava, todos sempre tinham palavras gentis a oferecer, sorrisos abertos, comprimentos e as vezes abraços. Todos as olhavam e Sakura ruborizava de um jeito diferente de quando ficava vermelha nas discussões, era o rubor tímido como Sarada dava quando era pega em flagrante pintando as paredes, mas não era rubor de culpa o que ela via em sua mãe, não, não, tinha algo a mais. Felicidade? Satisfação? Vergonha? Em sua mente diminuta ela não entendia bem, mas sua kaa-san parecia quase como ela e isso era bom.

O afeto não era direcionado apenas a Sakura, Sarada também se via sendo abraçada, ganhando doces e salgados, sua cabeça era afagada por uma dezena de mãos diferentes, tantas que ela já nem se incomodava mais, era algo comum. Uma vez até uma boneca de pano ganhou de uma senhora, por algo a ver com sua mãe e a netinha dela.

E foi por todos esse fatores e toda essa vivência que ela não pode deixar de notar que aquela manhã em especial tudo estava diferente. Quando ela invadiu o quarto pronta para pular na cama, seu pai já estava acordado, virado para a porta ele a fitou por um tempo, mas não a impediu de tentar acordar Sakura, não a puxou para o seu braço quando ela subiu na cama ou a dissuadiu da ideia. E mesmo Sakura quando despertou não sorriu como todos os dias, foi comedido, incomum. Na hora do banho, não teve cantoria, nem sentaram para fazer uma lista após o café, foram apenas elas duas porta a fora.

Ao entrarem na feira não houve discussões, Sakura pagou o que todos queriam e não caminhavam devagar, analisando item por item de barraca por barraca, mas foram apressadas passando apenas pelas das pontas comprando apenas vegetais e hortaliças. Nada de frutas a vontade, nada de balas e doces, nada de dangos da senhora Hakumi. Antes mesmo que Sarada pudesse sentir o cheiro agridoce que o local tinha elas já estavam saindo da feira.

— Mamãe, quero dangos. — Sakura fitou a filha, um sorriso suave nos lábios.

— Temos uma caixa em casa. Quando nós chegarmos você come, tudo bem? — assentiu, não era bem o que queria. Queria ir ver a senhora que iria falar que Sarada tinha o narizinho de Sakura, que diria que ela estava crescendo, faria uma série de perguntas que ela adorava responder. Mas era uma boa menina e não retrucou as palavras da mãe.

Não atravessaram a feira, Sakura retrocedeu e deu a volta por uma das ruas de trás em silêncio. Sarada caminhava ao lado da mãe a cabeça abaixada. O dia estava quente e por conta do sol forte Sarada usava um chapéu pequeno de palha trançada com uma fita vermelha combinando com o vestido. Sakura não podia ver o rosto da filha, mas sabia que ela estava desanimada. Suspirou, dando uma leve sacudida na mãozinha que segurava.

— Eu vejo com os meus olhinhos algo azul. — Ao som daquelas palavras a cabeça de Sarada se levantou e ela se agitou em busca do que a mãe tinha visto.

— O céu! O céu!

— Não.

— A jaqueta do moço magrinho.

— Não, não.

— Já sei, já sei! — saltou de animação sacudindo o braço de Sakura, a fazendo sorrir perante a vibração da filha. Sarada adorava jogos de adivinhação e quebra-cabeça. — A lona da barraca do sr. Tanaka.

— Não. — o muxoxo desanimado foi audível.

— Não vejo mais nada azul. Quero outra dica.

— Hum... — Sakura tamborilou os dedos no queixo sobre o olhar atento da pequena — eu vejo com os meus olhinhos vidro. — Com avidez Sarada procurou por algo que tivesse o que a mãe tinha falado, só viu vidro na fachada das lojas a volta delas, mas até aquele momento nada de azul, até captar na esquina da rua um tom desbotado e com um toque de desânimo respondeu:

— A floricultura.

— Acertou, meu bem. Sua vez.

O que Sarada via era a volta para casa. A floricultura Yamanaka era o ultimo ponto do circuito delas. Depois de um lanche, elas seguiam para lá, onde sua mãe e a mãe de Inojin conversavam por um bom tempo, enquanto escolhiam flores para casa. Sarada ficava brincando com o seu amiguinho, não era algo ruim, ela gostava de brincar com ele, mas ainda assim as mudanças lhe causavam estranheza.

— Eu vejo com os meus olhinhos um palitinho com três bolinhas. — Sakura fez uma careta olhando em volta.

— Você vê um palitinho de dango? Onde?

— É a senhora quem tem que dizer.

Já estavam em frente a porta de vidro da floricultura Yamanaka quando Sakura se deu conta do que a filha se referia.

— Está falando da casa de chá?

— Acertou!

— Mas Sarada, você não a vê daqui. Não tem como enxerga-los. — Com as bochechas rubras, deu de ombros.

— Mas eu sei que estão lá. — respondeu com convicção arrancando uma risada da mãe.

A conversa terminou assim que a porta da loja foi aberta. Sarada aninhou a alça de sua mochilinha junto ao corpo, preparando-se para correr em direção aos fundos do estabelecimento. Mas antes mesmo que desse um passo nessa direção, Sakura voltou a segura-la e outra vez a convenção semanal foi quebrada.

— Hoje não, Sarada. — não ousou desobedecer a ordem, Sakura a soltou e Sarada continuou ao seu lado, amuada e confusa.

Com uma precisão pouco vista em sua mãe naquele lugar, Sakura foi até o cesto de lírios e separou sete deles, mais uma flor azul. A seleção mais modesta que a viu fazer. Seguindo o som do sino de entrada, Ino surgiu com seu semblante sorridente, fitou os utensílios da amiga, um dia rival, e o sorriso deu uma ligeira mudada, mais suave, talvez triste, complacente, porém incomum como todo o resto.

— Bom dia, Sakura, Sarada. Como estão? —Sarada apoiou as pequenas mãos no balcão tentando enxergar o que tinha sobre ele, apenas os olhos negros e o topo da cabeça a vista de Ino.

— Bem.

Sakura respondeu a Ino com cordialidade, mas a conversa não se estendeu, Sarada pegou duas sementinhas de flores para elas plantarem e Sakura não se opôs. Com agilidade Ino protegeu as flores com o buquê de papel e entregou as sementinhas em um saquinho. Nenhum outro intercâmbio ou conversa empolgada, Sakura se despediu e Sarada deu apenas um aceno a mãe de seu amiguinho antes que a porta se fechasse. Em silêncio voltaram para casa. Sem chá e biscoitos, sem presentinhos, sem contar ao tio do Ichiraku as coisas que compraram. Sarada se perguntou se seria assim agora, se os dias de compras seriam sem graça como esse tinha sido.

— _Tadaima_.

Correu para a cozinha, aguardando no vão para que Sakura aparecesse e desse a ela os dangos que tinha prometido. No entanto sua mãe deixou as flores sobre a mesa junto com as sacolas e deu meia volta, subindo as escadas apressadas. Sarada fez o melhor para acompanhar o passo dela.

 _— Hey, eu comprei as flores._

A voz saiu abafada, mas ela pode ouvir com clareza, porque seu pai queria flores Sarada não sabia, mas isso perdeu a importância ao vê-los. Sasuke estava de pé, em frente à cama e Sakura estava a sua frente, pondo o colete branco por cima da blusa preta. Parou no batente da porta, sem dizer uma palavra, ficou a observá-los. Não era algo incomum vê-la auxilia-lo, não que ele precisasse de ajuda, ela só gostava e ele não a impedia, talvez por gostar também e Sarada os admirava, quase sempre quando esses pequenos momentos ocorriam, era como se perante seus olhos ocorresse uma cena das histórias que gostava de ouvir antes de dormir, um conto real e eram seus pais.

Impulsionada pela visão a sua frente ela caminhou até eles, enfiando-se entre os dois e abotoando os dois últimos botões do colete. Tanto Sasuke quanto Sakura sorriam para ela. O sorriso modesto de seu pai era uma das coisas mais belas que ela já tinha visto e sempre corava quando presenciava um, tão raro, pequeno e quente. Fitou os próprios pés envergonhada, mas logo ergueu a cabeça ao sentir uma mão afagar os seus cabelos, era seu pai, ambos a fitavam agora.

— Vai sair em missão, otou-san? — Sasuke respondeu com um abano negativo, mesmo que seu pai não fosse alguém que exibisse uma centena de expressões animadas, hoje ele parecia excepcionalmente abatido. Sakura fez uma breve carícia no rosto dele, complementando com um selinho que fez com que Sarada corasse outra vez.

Sakura a puxou para junto de seu corpo, pegando Sarada no colo. Assim que se viu na mesma altura que eles, inclinou o corpo para frente e deu um beijo na bochecha de Sasuke, ouvindo a risada contagiante da mãe.

— Vamos estar te esperando lá em baixo. — Sasuke afagou mais uma vez o cabelo da filha e se virou logo em seguida para a outra extremidade do aposento. Com Sarada nos braços, Sakura saiu do quarto e enquanto desciam as escadas ela não podia deixar de pensar na expressão do pai.

— Por que o papai parece triste? — Sakura franziu o cenho, os lábios formando uma linha severa.

— Hoje é um dia difícil para o papai.

— Por que?

— Porque é o aniversário de alguém muito importante e ele não pode estar com essa pessoa. — Sarada franziu o cenho, não lembrava de ninguém que fizesse aniversário hoje.

— Quem é?

— É o aniversário do irmão mais velho dele. — Sarada ofegou surpresa, não sabia que tinha um tio.

— Por que o papai não pode estar com ele? — Com um longo suspiro Sakura tardou a dar uma resposta.

— Você faz muitas perguntas, mocinha. — ao chegarem no corredor Sakura voltou a coloca-la no chão, acompanhou sua mãe até a cozinha, ela pegou a caixa de dangos que tinha prometido, entregando a Sarada um palitinho. Mas ela já não estava tão interessada em comer o doce. Observou o topo da escada, querendo saber o que seu pai estava fazendo agora.

Ela não sabia o que era não estar perto de alguém que gostava. Quando seu pai saia em missão sentia a falta dele, mas ele voltava em um mês ou dois. Era doloroso, era sim, mas ela sabia que mais dia ou menos dia ele estaria de volta. A única coisa que teve que se "afastar" foi de Pakkun que ela não pode levar para casa como queria, mas até ele poderia ver quando seus pais se encontravam com o Sexto Hokage. Sentir falta e não poder remediar era algo desconhecido a ela e não sabia o que poderia caber a ela fazer.

Então fez a única coisa que lhe parecia boa o suficiente, um desenho. Seu pai gostava de seus desenhos, ele sempre ficava feliz quando ganhava um e ela nunca tinha dado nada ao tio e talvez seu pai pudesse entregar junto com as flores.

— Mamãe, como se escreve: _parabéns, titio_? — Sakura ficou surpresa com a pergunta, mas não a questionou sobre. Anotou em uma folha de papel as palavras que a filha tinha pedido.

Enquanto sua mãe arrumava as parcas compras e seu pai permanecia no andar de cima, Sarada desenhou. Fez um belo desenho de seus pais, com ela no meio de mãos dadas com eles, uma árvore e um sol sorridente para mostrar que era um dia feliz. Quando ouviu os passos na escada, estava terminando de copiar as palavras da mãe, assinou seu nome, uma das poucas coisas que sabia ler e escrever sem dificuldade. E assim que seu pai cruzou o batente em direção a porta correu atrás dele.

— Papai, eu tenho um presente para o titio. — Sasuke parou ao ouvir aquelas palavras, virou-se para a pequena que balançava uma folha estendida na direção dele. Pegou o desenho caprichoso. Ele passou tanto tempo a observa-lo que Sarada começou a achar que tinha algo de errado.

Sasuke pigarreou, dobrou o desenho com todo cuidado e quando parecia no controle outra vez ele sorriu e lá estava a razão para ter feito o desenho. Independente do tio gostar ou não já tinha tido o seu intento, suas bochechas rubras eram a prova. Caminhou atrás dele em direção ao hall, observando-o guardar o desenho no interior de sua capa, sentar-se no degrau de entrada e começar a calçar os sapatos.

Ela queria fazer diversas perguntas, seu interior entrava em ebulição pelas poucas respostas que teve da mãe, mas ainda assim se continha. Passando as mãos pelo vestido, as bochechas infladas, segurando bem firme a língua dentro da boca.

— Você quer ir comigo? — tropeçou perante a pergunta, nem tinha percebido que era observada pelo pai. com entusiasmo ela acenou, pegando as sandálias no batente e correndo até a mãe.

— Mamãe! Mamãe! Mamãe! — ao fita-la começando a preparar o almoço, Sarada estendeu os seus sapatos — Eu vou sair com o papai. — Sakura pareceu surpresa, mas logo anuiu pegando os calçados das mãos da filha.

Sarada estava que não se aguentava de tanta animação. Passeios solitários com o pai era uma raridade. Não se recordava bem de ter feito um, mas era provável que tenham. Em geral saiam juntos quando ia a família toda a algum lugar. E enquanto os sapatos eram calçados ela só pensava no que fariam juntos. Se iriam ao parque e no caminho conversariam, se brincariam de "vejo com meus olhinhos" e como deveria ser o seu pai nessa brincadeira?

Podiam cantar juntos e tentar andar apenas dentro dos quadrados ou, ou, ou contar historinhas sobre as pessoas. Sua mãe adorava fazer isso e ela também. Quem estaria com dor de barriga dessa vez? Assim que Sakura terminou não a colocou no chão imediatamente, virou o rosto de Sarada para ela, estava séria, pronta para passar ordens que não deveria sobre hipótese alguma serem desobedecidas.

— Prometa-me que não vai fazer muitas perguntas. E quando o seu papai ficar quietinho, você vai ficar também. — Uma pequena ruguinha se formou no rosto infantil.

— Por que?

Com um suspiro Sakura balançou a cabeça, tentando por o chapéu de palha na cabeça dela, porém Sarada se sacudiu toda, odiava aquilo.

— Porque, como eu disse, hoje é um dia difícil. — Sarada ia perguntar porque mais uma vez, no entanto o chamado de Sasuke as distraiu e a conversa foi esquecida enquanto a excitação voltava a domina-la, correu para junto de Sasuke que estendeu a mão e ela pegou saltando porta a fora.

Cada passo era dado com uma satisfação gritante, qualquer pessoa que passasse podia perceber a alegria contagiante de Sarada. Cantarolava baixinho, a mão pequena apertada contra a dele, as vezes esbarrava propositalmente na perna dela, apenas para que ele olhasse para ela.

Queria que a caminhada demorasse, queria contar a todo mundo que estava passeando com o seu pai, apesar disso ser óbvio, mas logo o centro da Vila foi deixado para trás. Sasuke cruzava por ruas que ela nunca tinha estado antes, caminhando pelas áreas antigas que não tinham sido reformadas. A cada cruzada, mais distante do centro eles ficavam e mais solitários, aquela parte quase não tinha comércio e casas a vista.

Atravessaram um largo portão de ferro, aprofundando-se em um bairro ao estilo oriental. Ele estava habitado, porém parecia ter mais casas vazias do que com moradores e pouquíssimas pessoas estavam a vista. Não entraram em nenhuma das casas, muito menos pararam para conversar ou cumprimentar os moradores. Sasuke passou batido, a passos certos em direção a casa no final do bairro. Entre todas as outras essa tinha um visual mais antigo, preservado, toda fechada deixava claro que ninguém morava aqui, também não entraram nessa. Passaram pela lateral, encaminhando-se para os fundos.

Caminhavam entre a folhagem, diversas flores tinham crescido aqui e ali de forma displicente, o jardim não era cuidado, mas era aparado. A atenção de Sarada ficou no lago que se estendia bem no final, mas seu pai não deu importância a ele. Continuou seu caminho até uma árvore de tronco grosso e nodoso, aos pés da árvore um quadrado de mármore branco estava fixado com dizeres em prata e o símbolo do clã no topo.

Quando pararam em frente à árvore Sasuke soltou a mão dela, puxando do interior de sua capa as flores que ela comprou com a mãe. Seu pai se ajoelhou, mas ela logo percebeu que não era para ficar da altura dela. As flores foram depositadas em um vaso branco feito de pedra e um incenso foi aceso e posto ao lado. Sarada observou tudo com atenção, o olhar cravado nas mãos do pai e quando ele parou de se mexer voltou-se para o rosto dele. A expressão em sua face estava diferente de qualquer outra que ela já tenha visto: dor, cansaço, tristeza... todas elas e ao mesmo tempo nenhuma delas. Um pequeno vinco se formou na testa dela, ali estava o momento que Sakura tinha dito. O silêncio e a quietude que ela não deveria quebrar, mas, Deus, ela queria, porque de alguma forma parecia que precisava que ela quebrasse, ele precisava ser animado.

Sarada fitou a caixinha branca se ajoelhando também e passando os dedos pelos dizeres. Ao faze-lo percebeu que seu sobrenome estava ali e isso ela podia afirmar com convicção, se tinha algo que ela sabia como ler e escrever era seu próprio nome. Naquela caixinha branca estava escrito Uchiha. Ergueu a cabeça para chamar o pai, mas ele já a encarava, os olhos tão negros como ela nunca tinha visto antes.

— Otou-san, por que está escrito o nosso nome aqui?

— Porque Uchiha está nome de meu irmão também. Uchiha Itachi — e o dedo de Sasuke correu pelos diagramas enquanto falava. E apesar de ter sido respondida, Sarada ainda não estava satisfeita, com os ombros encolhidos ela se aprumou ao lado dele.

— E o que mais está escrito?

— Uchiha Itachi. Saudoso irmão e honrado ninja. — o dedo indicador pequeno e fino de Sarada passou pelas palavras.

— E por que essa placa está aqui? Ele que plantou a árvore?

— Não, mas ele gostava muito dela, gostava se sentar embaixo ou treinar aqui.

— É uma árvore bonita. — ela ergueu a cabeça fitando a copa alta e Sasuke a imitou, estavam no outono mais a folhagem ainda era gloriosamente verde. A aquela altura Sarada tinha se sentado em cima das pernas dobradas dele. — Mas por que trouxe flores para cá?

— Porque de uma certa forma é aqui que ele está, a tranquilidade desse lugar é como ele. — ela ainda o fitava com a expressão confusa, Sasuke suspirou focando sua atenção na lápide — Você lembra quando achou aquele passarinho machucado nos fundos da nossa casa? — Sarada concordou com um aceno. — Mesmo com os cuidados da sua mãe e vocês o terem levado ao veterinário não tinha como ajuda-lo, não tinha como fazer com que ele voltasse a voar e ele sentia muita dor. Então a melhor opção era...

— Deixar que ele dormisse para sempre. — Sasuke anuiu com um aceno de cabeça. E ela mesmo agora ainda se sentia mal com aquela história.

— Então com o tio Itachi é parecido, ele também não pode voltar, ele também está _dormindo_ , então eu trago as flores aqui. Lembranças são como vida e estar em um lugar onde eu lembro dele em paz, é como estar com ele. — Sasuke estava com os olhos comprimidos, distantes, o sorriso vago e perdido. Enquanto o fitava, absorto em um lugar bem distante, o coração diminuto de Sarada bateu mais forte, ela se remexeu no colo do pai, abrindo os braços e o envolvendo em um abraço torto, enfiando o rosto na curva do pescoço dele e ficando por ali, sem pressa para solta-lo. Em um determinado momento suas costas foi afagada pela mão enluvada e a lateral do rosto dele roçou a cabeça dela.

— Você fala com o titio? —a pergunta o pegou desprevenido e Sasuke piscou algumas vezes antes de voltar a normalidade.

— As vezes sim, as vezes tem coisas que preciso contar apenas a ele.

— E ele te escuta? — Sarada sussurrou como uma coconspiradora o sorriso dele sofreu uma ligeira transformação, tornando-se leve, mas ela não viu.

— Sim, eu tenho certeza que ele me escuta.

— Eu posso falar com ele também? — Sasuke afastou algumas mechas dos cabelos negros de Sarada, ela ergueu a cabeça fitando o semblante sereno de seu pai. — E como vou saber que ele me ouviu? Ele vai me responder? — Sasuke puxou o desenho de Sarada, entregando a ela.

— Pode falar sempre que quiser e garanto que vai sentir, quando ele te responder —Sarada concordou com um aceno de cabeça, desvencilhando-se do pai ela se virou para a lápide, encaixando seu desenho na lateral da pedra lisa.

— Oi, tio Itachi. O papai pode já ter te contado sobre mim, mas a gente ainda não foi apresentado. Eu sou a Sarada e fiz esse desenho de presente para você. Nele está eu, o papai e a mamãe, o engraçado é que a gente tá embaixo de uma árvore parecida com a sua... — a risada dela preencheu mais do que o espaço.

Aquela foi uma tarde sem silêncio, porque Sarada contou tudo que podia, tudo o que lembrava, dos machucados, aos amigos e doces favoritos. Do primeiro dia na academia, das idas a feira e agrados. Não sabia dizer como, mas após levantarem e depositarem a flor azul sobre a lápide ela realmente se sentia diferente, um conforto que queimou em seu peito e ela não soube explicar o porquê.

É comum se esquecer de muitas coisas da primeira infância quando se cresce, mas Sarada tinha certeza que aquele dia estaria para sempre guardado em sua memória. O olhar úmido de seu pai, o sorriso mais quente e suave que ela já o viu dar enquanto a observava se lambuzar com sorvete. Demoraria anos para entender que aquela parada na sorveteria era muito mais que um agrado comum. Mais algum tempo para decifrar o sorriso, o olhar, a ternura que se misturava com uma pontada de dor. E não cabe dizer quanto tempo a mais ainda para que todo o resto lhe fizesse algum sentido.

A porta de casa o segredo foi selado e todo o vestígio do doce foi apagado. Mal abriram a porta e Sakura apareceu, mãos trêmulas seguravam a borda do avental, ansiosa para o resultado daquele dia. No entanto tinha se torturado atoa, não tinha dor no semblante de nenhum dos dois, nem um pesar tão comum nos ombros de Sasuke. Tudo indicava que tinha sido uma boa ideia aquele passeio, uma mudança bem-vinda.

A refeição já os aguardava, era simples apenas bolinhos de arroz e repolho, mas como todo o resto também tinha um significado. Naquele dia ela viu o pai comer doce, um pedaço de torta gelada, um único, mas o suficiente para deixa-la de boca aberta. Ela e Sakura comeram muito mais, porque sua mãe tinha preparado uma grande variedade de doces e no final da refeição cada um comeu um palitinho de dango. O doce favorito de seu tio era o mesmo que o dela, eles eram parecidos afinal.

Não contou a mãe sobre as milhares de perguntas que fez, ficaria só entre eles e de qualquer forma isso não se repetiu. Na vez seguinte ela esperou seu pai ter seu pequeno momento silencioso antes de começar sua conversa animada. E mesmo quando Sasuke não estava mais na Vila, ela continuou a ir. Descobriu assim que no dia dos finados sua mãe o acompanhava na visita e que tinha outras pessoas a ver, uma história muito longa que aparentemente ainda não estava na hora dela ouvir, mas um dia estaria.

Sarada tocou a própria testa ajoelhada em frente à lápide, em um dia ameno, o vento soprava leve, quase a acariciava, observou o lago em sua beleza fixa e imperturbável, ela absorveu muito daquela paisagem antes de começar a falar.

— Olá, titio. Eu vim sozinha de novo, faz três anos que o papai saiu em uma missão e deu uma risada fraca, coçando o cantinho dos olhos. — Por um tempo acho que só será eu e a mamãe mesmo, mas isso não é um problema, né? — fungou baixinho, coçando o nariz e fitando o topo da árvore. — Se... onde o papai estiver ele falar com o senhor, hoje... diga que... faça com que ele saiba que... estou com saudades. — Sua resposta foi como o sopro do Vento e de certa maneira essa também era a resposta. No farfalhar suave das folhas ela sabia que sua mensagem chegaria. — Não faço mais tantos desenhos, mas trouxe um novo dessa vez..

.

.

* * *

 **Nota:** Então é isso, espero que todos vocês tenham curtido essa minha estorinha curtinha, que a tenha achado no mínimo fofinha. Não deixem de me dizer o que acharam.

.

.


End file.
